


Harrison Riddle

by CrushedEmerald



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedEmerald/pseuds/CrushedEmerald
Summary: At the age of 8 little Harry Potter was kidnapped, his aunt and uncle took their son on holiday for a month and left the boy alone. Whilst they were gone, someone came and relieved them of their burden. Now 9 years later when the long thought dead teen shows up a little worse for wear, will we find out what happened to poor Harry Potter? Or is all not what it seems...?





	1. Chapter One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter is missing, and has a very unlikely hero.

Chapter One. The Beginning.

 

It had been 9 years since Harry Potter went missing.

 

No one knew where he was, Dumbledore who was supposed to be keeping an eye on him, didn't even know he was missing for month. Scrap that. He didn't know that the boy was being abused in his supposedly loving home. He would have known this had he been checking up on the boy like he promised his Order members he was bi-weekly. Of course this was a total lie.

 

Harry's aunt, Petunia, Lily’s sister, didn't know what had happened to the boy. She barely cared for him when he was living and ‘sponging’ off of her and her husband. Now that he was gone? He wasn't even a passing thought in her mind. She didn't care where he was, who took him, or what they wanted with him. In fact, she wasn't even 100 percent certain as to when the boy had actually gone missing.

 

Herself, Vernon and their beautiful little boy had been in holiday at the time. They had left for Cornwall on the second week on July and hadn't arrived back at their beautiful normal home until the beginning of August. The freak was home alone. With orders to behave, look after the house, don’t use the TV or computers, don’t eat anything, and most importantly he had a list a mile long, of chores. So no, she didn't know when he went missing. Not that she cared. She smiled when she told them he was gone, and then she proceeded to tell them how over the moon she was that the freak was someone else's problem now.

 

The reason Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore had been forced to seek out the Dursleys was because the wards had fallen around Christmas break. That was 5 months after the boy was noticed missing. It had taken 5 months for the wards to crumble enough, without his constant, daily presences, to alert Dumbledore that the boy was no longer living there. And thus Severus was dragged along with the mad old bat to look for his rivals son.

 

*

 

That was 9 years ago. The trail was long cold when they knew that he was missing. And the search barely took off before it was benched and all the resources were pooled elsewhere. Remus, and his mate Sirius, Harry's godfather, were equally furious that the order or ministry were no longer looking for their pup.

 

The Ministry's aurors were treating it like any other missing child report. They outright said that if his relatives hadn't killed him and lied, that the little boy was probably dead anyways. At the hands of his kidnapper, or if he managed to escape, death eaters would have probably caught him by now and then he was certainly dead. Either way everyone bar Remus and Sirius believed the boy who lived very much dead. And no one cared.

 

And there had been no news from the dark Lord that they had captured the boy. Or a demand for ransom. Nothing.

 

*

 

Harry Potter however was not dead. He was very much alive and very happy.

 

A forever young wizard by the name of Tom Riddle had managed to concentrate on his link with Harry and found him. At first Tom didn't know what this odd pull was. Where these awful nightmares came from. Or why he felt so much pain. It wasn’t always agonising pain, but also hunger pangs. He didn't understand.

 

But eventually he managed to concentrate his magic onto the pain and the dreams and found himself to be experiencing someone else's suffered. A child’s suffering.

 

He witnessed awful things through the child's mind. There was lashings with belts, there was beatings with fists. And kickings with steel capped boots. Lack of food. Dirty water. And humiliation. When the little boys supposed care gives forgot to let him out of his locked cupboard, his room and his prison, and he couldn't hold himself. When he soiled or wet himself. And his aunt forced him to clean it up.

 

Finally enough was enough. He only witnessed a week of abuse before he heard the address he needed. Where the boy was kept, his home. And a name ‘Harry’. Tom didn't put two and two together until he actually saw the boy, a fragile boy of 8 who looked to be about 5 or 6, with scruffy black hair and large emeralds for eyes. Tom left in the dead of night and concentrated really hard on the feelings that weren’t his own, on the images that he saw through the young boys eyes. He apparated with a soft pop into an overly floral living room, he had only seen this room once or twice, his little magic child wasn’t allowed in here much. Personally Tom wouldn’t want to be in here by choice either, the horrible wallpaper, the lumpy looking sofa and chair and there was far too many pictures of the same blonde, obese child on the mantle, who was creeping him out a little.

 

Tom heard a noise. The sound of a door shutting. He focused and felt the pull to the little boy. His magic little boy. But he could feel no other magic, not in the room or in any of furniture. So he was abused by muggles. Tom was furious. He refused to let this tiny little boy be forgotten and mistreated like poor orphan Tom had been. He would give him the life he wished for himself as a boy. His little magic boy would be loved.

 

Tom knew that he would find the little boy in the cupboard under the stairs. And this was reinforced by the chains and locks and cat flap on the door.

 

It was 9 years ago when Tom asked little Harry Potter to leave the muggles, to leave with a complete stranger who appeared out of thin air. And Harry Potter didn’t even think about it, he nodded his head eager, grasping Tom’s outstretched hand instantly. And the pair were whisked away.

 

*


	2. Chapter Two. Present Day Celebrations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief catch up with how Harry was feeling before Tom, and the Celebration in his honour, and a conversation with a friend about the man he wants.

Chapter Two. 

 

Harry Potter was a sad child. He remembered being loved once, he remembered his mummy and daddy and laughter and smiles. But that seemed like a long ago dream. His parents died in a car crash, drunks, Uncle Vernon said, Harry didn’t know what ‘drunks’ meant, but uncle Vernon told all the neighbours about it, so it must be true.

 

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia didn’t like Harry very much, not like they liked Dudley. No they loved their son Dudders, but Harry was told off and hit and wasn’t allowed to eat. Little Harry knew from a very young age that he was not wanted, that he was a ‘burden’.

 

But still Harry craved love and warmth from his care givers, if you could call them that. He did everything they said, with no complaints, wash the floor, hoover, cook the dinner, dust, polish, cut the grass. Even though the dust and grass made him sneeze and he burnt himself often, or dropped the hoover on his feet. He did everything, but it was never enough.

 

Harry could never do enough, he wasn’t wanted, and his aunt and uncle and eventually cousin all made that clear.

 

If Harry was taken to the doctors, they would say he was depressed, depressed at 8? That was awful, but it was Harry’s life. And he hated it.

 

*

 

Something weird started to happen to little Harry, another thing for his uncle to call him a freak about, if he told his uncle. But he wouldn’t. The name calling hurt just as much as the fists and belts.  
But a tall, handsome man kept visiting Harry, in his mind. Telling him it was alright to hurt, it was alright to cry, to be upset. That Tom, the tall man, was going to come and rescue him, but first he needed to get his aunt or uncle to tell him their address.

 

It took a week but Harry found out, 4 Privat Drive.

 

Within another day, shortly after his ‘family’ left for Cornwall, there was a subtle pop heard in the house, from the ugly flowery living room. And out of nowhere appeared the tall, handsome Tom, from his dreams.

 

The man was kind, straight away, he offered little Harry his hand, like a big grown up, and whisked them away to a huge house, with too many rooms and people to remember.

 

Harry knew he would be happy here, Tom was kind and nice. And there was a blonde man with a mini me son, about Harry’s age. And a crazy but cool lady, with wild curls. And another tall, handsome man, with a hooked noses and a long dress that seemed to have a life of its own. Tom called it ‘robes’ but it looked like a dress to the 8 year old. But Harry liked Sev’us, so he could wear a dress if he wanted, it did look cool.

 

*

 

Fast forward 9 years.

 

Harry, now Harrison, was still obsessed with Severus Snape, he was tall, unconventionally handsome, clever, distinguished, and powerful. Harrison could feel the power rolling off of the man, he was sure his Father could as well, not that he let on. Tom was fine with Severus being powerful, as he knew the man was very loyal, Harrison was going to have Severus sooner or later.

 

*

 

It was the end of August, a month after Harrisons 17th birthday, when he reached his majority, and his magic double in strength. His magic literally knocked him unconscious, him and his father didn’t estimate just how much more powerful he was going to be. It took him 3 weeks to recover, to go from weak newborn, to toddler and accidental magic, to about 11 years old and struggling to use his magic. And finally he was back to where he wanted to be. His father was proud, so Harrison was very happy.

 

Tom was so proud in fact, he had Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy plan a huge celebration in honour of Harrison’s 17th birthday.

 

The Malfoy’s were very good at planning parties. They loved nothing more than chucking money around, on extravagant beautiful things. There were gold leaf invitations, mountains of tiny, posh food, which cost more than a month’s salary of your average wizard. New dress robes were a must, you weren’t going to be allowed entrance if you recycled an outfit. They had even managed to convince beautiful Elven people to attend and wait on the wizards. There was a catch there, something to do with promising the Royal High Elven their son. Draco. Whether Draco knew this or not, was to be determined.

 

*

 

The night of the party.

 

The celebration was in full swing, drinks were flowing, food was being eaten and the dance floor was filled with passion. Tom was currently in a meeting with Lucius and Severus, so Harrison was bored. Tonight was to be the night where Harrison took Severus to bed. He was of age now, so Sev couldn’t complain there, he was going to rock his world, growing up he had slept with a fair few Witches, before he realised it was the Wizards that got his blood boiling. Their hard bodies, unforgiving and rigid, no soft curves or plush skin. Hard, sweaty, musky, beautiful. And Harrison knew Severus was hiding something under his robes, something special.

 

Draco had told him, being that Severus is Draco’s godfather, he was often at Malfoy Manor during his summers, when he could escape Hogwarts and the crazed watch of Dumbledore. Draco had caught sight of his torso on more than one occasion. The swimming pool, the bathroom, his bedroom. But not like that, Draco assured Harrison, he was in need of a dreamless sleep, and Severus opened the door only in sleep pants.

 

Harrison made his way to the buffet table, eyeing up the chocolate fountain and the strawberries to dip in it, maybe he would have to take that back to his room when he got Severus away from his Father and Lucius. That could be fun, chocolate, strawberries and Severus were his three favourite things, so why not combine them.

 

Behind the buffet table stood three beautiful Elven men, tall and handsome, with flowing golden hair and golden skin, pointed ears and endearing smiles, charming words pouring out of their mouths, flattering the group of giggling witches who stood batting eye lashes at the men. Two of the men were Elven warriors, Klaus and Ivor, Harrison had trained with them, when he was around 13 or 14, for an entire month, but in Elven City that is about a year, time goes slower.

 

But the last Elven, was a special one, he was stood a bt further back from the table, staring off to the side, following his eyes Harrison could see the back of his best friend Draco, ah yes, Draco was promised to this Elven man, he was the crown prince, Nathaniel, Draco had a crush on him forever, but thankfully it was returned.

 

Harrison strolled up to Nathaniel, and slumped against the wall beside the prince, he admired his best friend from across the room, he did look very handsome, actually he looked very beautiful in his dove grey robes, his hair hung straight, where it rested on his shoulders it started to flick out, Harrison had suggested growing it out, and oddly Draco loved the idea. So did Nathaniel, apparently.

 

“Beautiful, isn’t he?” Harrison purred, out of the corner of his eye he saw the Elven royalty stiffen, his shoulders squared and his jaw tightened, Harrison could almost hear his teeth grind together. Nathaniel did not appreciate comments passed on his mates beauty, he was not going to share the delicious young man with filthy wizards, as soon as his mate was agreeable they were going to the Elven City and Draco was never leaving his sight, maybe not their chambers. They could rule together from their bed.

 

Nathaniel turned his head and looked down at the male who had passed comment, he saw Draco’s dark haired best friend, Harrison Riddle was an interesting being. He was dark and powerful and not interested in his mate, thankfully.

 

Nathaniel knew that Harrison didn’t discriminate, and had played the field, sleeping his way through a lot of companions, even Ivor, one of his Elven warriors, when the boy was 15. Harrison had taken Nathaniel aside almost a year ago, when he started to attend Malfoy and Riddle functions more, hopeful to get his mate to fall in love with him. Harrison cornered him, and cleared up his worries.

 

Harrison explained that like gossiping witches, he and Draco discussed sex, and boys and fashions. And more importantly who Harrison had slept with and where they any good, a favourite topic. Harrison assured him that unlike himself, Draco was pure, and he was his brother in all but blood, and Nathaniel’s mate. He wouldn’t get in the way of that.

 

*

 

“Where is you intended?” Nathaniel asked, glancing around the ballroom to see where the tall dark and handsome professor had gone, Tom was gone as well as his mates father, so a meeting?

 

“Meeting, soon to be ending, I hope,” Harrison said, pouting, “I’m bored of standing around, I want to drag Severus to dance, grind on him, maybe a private dance, or just take him straight to my room” the lewd smile on Harrisons face was enough to show Nathaniel that they probably would skip the public dancing and do a dance of a horizontal variety back in his rooms.

 

“You should stop playing with others emotions Harrison” Nathaniel passed comment, he liked the professor, and his Draco’s godfather, he was an intelligent man, who could play a mean game of chess, Nathaniel would go as far as calling the wizard a friend, he didn’t want to see the stoic man hurt.

 

“I’m not playing,” Harrison frowned, Nathaniel could tell he wasn’t far from stamping his foot like a child, a rosy blush across his cheeks, “Well, I am, I’m playing for keeps”

 

“Keeps?” Nathaniel asked, very surprised, he never thought that the young playboy would set his sights on someone and want to go monogamous. It was very out of character, and with all the pretty young things that Harrison had taken to bed, he wouldn’t have thought that an older, washed up, emotionally closed off potions professor would be the one the vain man would want.

 

Harrison was about to answer, when the door he had been watching for over two hours began to open. The 17 year old pushed off of the wall, stood up straight and squared his shoulders. Glancing at himself quickly, he brush invisible wrinkles out of his emerald green robes, and ran a hand through his artfully tousled hair, “How do I look?” he asked the prince.

 

Nathaniel looked the young wizard up and down, from his inky black hair, to his enchanting emerald eyes, his trim waist that was showing thanks to very expensive fitted robes. He was beautiful, he knew that Ivor would happily mate with the young man again, and possibly forever, if he didn’t know how much young Harrison wanted the professor, he wouldn’t interfere, “Enchanting, young one, go get your man”

 

Harrison beamed, his whole person lighting up, he was determined to have Severus, and he wanted to be with him wholeheartedly. It was going to be difficult with his next assignment, but he was going to plant the seed now, and hopefully continue what they started tonight when he was at Hogwarts in the following weeks.

 

Harrison made his way to the dark man who was stood by the door they just come out of, and he was still talking to Lucius Malfoy, they had just been joined by his wife Narcissa. Here goes nothing Harrison thought.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've liked this, i wanted to rush through this, so then i can concentrate on Harry/Harrison and Severus. Comments welcome x

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it, any comments are welcome...


End file.
